Use of inductors or coils is well know in the electrical arts, such as for storing electrical energy. As the electromagnetic parameters of inductors increase however, severe problems are encountered therewith, for example in power distribution systems of electric utilities. Because of Lorentz Forces which result from the interaction of currents with magnetic fields, structural integrity becomes a primary consideration. Magnetic fields which radiate externally from many inductors are also an important consideration because energy losses result therefrom, and a hazard to life and equipment is presented thereby.